Warriors Omen of the Stars My version
by SandyIsDelicious
Summary: Firestar has died and left Sandstorm pregnant and alone with 5 powerful kits. R&R NO HURTFUL REVIEWS constructive critsism ONLY
1. Chapter 1

Omen of Stars-My version-

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Sandstorm- Pale ginger She-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Jayfeath- Gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

Warriors- (Toms and She-cats with out kits)

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- GOlden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail- Tortoishell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice**-Hollypaw

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**- Smallpaw

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortieshell she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**- Ivypaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

**Apprentice**- Dovepaw

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Brairsnag- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfur- tortieshell-and-white she-cat

Bumbleclaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentices-

Dovepaw- Gray she-cat

Ivypaw- white tabby she-cat

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Smallpaw- small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens-

Ferncloud- Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes (expecting Dustpelt's kits)

Sandstorm- (see deputy)mother of Firestar's kits(Hurricanekit;dark gray tabby tom. Darkkit; pitch black tom with ice blue eyes. Airkit; light tabby she-cat. Waterkit; blue-gray she-kit. Lightningkit; white tom with yellowish lightingbolts on his shoulders)

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace (expecting Thornclaw's kits)

Icecloud- white she-cat Mother of Lionblaze's kits (Goldkit- Golden brown she-cat and Blackkit-Black she-cat)

Elders-

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with Dark black stripes retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Blackstar- large whtie tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Apprentice**- Flamtail(ginger tom)

Warriors-

Oakfur- small brown tom

**Apprentice**- Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across him back

**Apprentice**- Pinepaw (black she-cat

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortieshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**- Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose- tortieshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Queens-

Kinkfur- tabby she-catwith long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortieshell she-cat

Elders-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

Leader- Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy- Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine cat- Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors-

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**- Whiskerpaw(light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice**- Furzepaw(gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**- Boulderpaw(large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortieshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Elders-

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader- Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

**Apprentice**-Hollowpaw(dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice**- Willowshine(gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors-

Rippletail- dark grey tabby tom

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

** Apprentice**- Troutpaw(pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice**- Mossypaw (brown-and-white shecat)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

**Apprentice**- Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortieshell-and-white tom

Bettlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Queens-

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortieshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- Ginger-and-white tom

Prologue

After Hollyleaf died all the clans were peaceful until Ivykit and Dovekit became Apprentices and then things started to go haywire like Sandstorm moving to the nursery and giving birth to 5 very powerful kits –Hurricanekit, Darkkit, Airkit, Waterkit, and Lightningkit. They will shape the destiny of all cats EVERY WHERE including the cats that have yet to be discovered. Like Haven forest, Parallel universe, Royal Clans, FireClan and IceClan, and all the different tribes.

Chapter 1

I glanced at his younger siblings who were fast asleep in the nest curled against their mother Sandstorm, The new deputy of ThunderClan due to the fact that their father, Firestar, had just died.

"Hurricanekit, why don't you take your brothers and sisters out along with Goldkit and Blackkit, I'm sure Icecloud could use a break from those wild ones, I swear they got Lionblaze's wild side," Sandstorm purred, "Daisy and Ferncloud need their rest if they are to have kits."

"Kay mother DARKKIT, AIRKIT, LIGHTNINGKIT, GOLDKIT, WATERKIT, AND BLACKKIT!!!!" I yowled at them Icecloud cuffed my ear.

"What if I woke you up from your nap? How would you like that? Well, I'm sure Ferncloud and Daisy would not appreciate you yowling that loud," Icecloud meowed her blue eyes flashed with her mate's temper.

"Yah, yah, whatever I know come on guys!!" I meowed to my siblings and great nieces.

"What are we going to play?" Darkkit asked once they got out.

"Were leaders of our own clan and were at a gathering" I meowed strongly I'm the leader of the group of kits, and I'll teach Daisy and Ferncloud's kits that when they come…from where ever they come, I thought.

"I'm calling my clan DarkClan" Darkkit meowed and Lionblaze paused next to the kits looking fearful, and then he walked on.

"I'll be with Darkkit in DarkClan," Waterkit mewed.

"I call LightningClan," Lightningkit mewed.

"I'm going to be in HurricaneClan with Hurricanekit," Airkit meowed glancing at me and looking fearfully at Darkkit.

"I'll be in DarkClan with Darkkit," Goldkit meowed looking at Darkkit they both were evil.

"I'll be in LightningClan with Lightningkit," Blackkit said her green eyes fell on Lightningkit.

"Right Leaders on…….The stump with me," I growled leaping on the old stump making sure to stay far away from the sunning rocks that held a snake underneath them that killed Poppyfrost's sister Honeyfern.

"Who made you boss?" Darkkit asked angry-looking, "we should go on the sunning rocks!"

"STAY AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!!" Bramblestar snapped his amber eyes glowering "Don't you guys know a snake lives underneath there????" he asked.

"I knew that," I meowed ashamedly.

"Then why was Darkkit going over there?" He asked sternly

"Because I didn't get to tell him that before you showed up Bramblestar," I said bravely.

"Well, good because you are the oldest of Firestar's kits and he would have loved to know that one of his kits was taking care of the rest," Bramblestar meowed to me.

"Alright Bramblestar," I meowed back.

"That's my boy Hurricanekit," Bramblestar said turning to lecture Darkkit. I turned to Lightningkit.

"What do you know about our father?" I asked him.

"Err, that he was leader and he drove out Tigerstar, Scourge, the Badgers, and who knows what else he drove away I mean seriously who cares? As long as we are as great as dad I'm fine with it!!!!" Lightningkit meowed.

"Well, I want to know more about father and if you don't care I guess I won't play and I won't talk to you all," I said.

Sandstorm walked out of the nursery followed by Icecloud who immediately walked over to Lionblaze. Who purred and nudged her almost off her paws. I watched as Sandstorm walked over to the most senior warrior Graystripe who was eating with his mate Millie and kit Blossomfur. My mother said something to them and Blossomfur went to get Bumbleclaw, Brackenfur, and Dovepaw, then they walked out of the clearing and Graystripe got up and got Sorreltail and Ivypaw, and they walked out toward where mother pointed out the WindClan border. Border patrol, I thought.

Mother smiled at me I managed a weak smile. Oh no she is walking over here!

"Hi Mother," I said weakly.

"Hello Hurricanekit, why aren't you playing with the others?" Sandstorm asked her light green eyes were mildly worried, and they told a tale of her other kits weren't to accepted and now Leafpool is a warrior apprentice and Jayfeather and Lionblaze are respected but people always think they want to leave and poor Hollyleaf died in a rock fall.

"I'm going on strike sue to the fact that none of my siblings want to know about Firestar Darkkit said it is the she-cat who raises the kits anyway," I meowed glancing back at my Darkkit who was glaring at Airkit who wasn't 'playing right' he looked so evil I didn't realize I was getting a glimpse of what was to come.

"Your siblings don't know how amazing your father was, he has done so much for the clans and your siblings really don't get that," Sandstorm meowed calmly. A warrior padded up to her I recognized him as Dustpelt.

"Sandstorm," he dipped his head to her, "Who will be leading the Sunset patrol?" he asked they all looked up at we saw the sun had dipped so low it looked like the trees were holding it up.

"I want you to lead it take Toadstep, Briarsnag, and Cinderheart," Sandstorm meowed waiting for a grumpy comment on all young warriors.

"Mmmmm you give ME all the young warriors," he joked and called them and told them to groom and eat.

"Kits, it is time to go into the nursry hope to it," Sandstorm meowed and she glanced over to wear Poppyfrost, Ferncloud, Icecloud, and Daisy were all muttering about something and then Poppyfrost got up to talk to Smallpaw and Hollypaw, her kits. Once in the nursery I heard Sandstorm andFerncloud whispering

"what was that all about?" she asked.

"Apparently Tigerheart, a ShadowClan warrior was taken hostage this morning," Ferncloud meowed back, "and Dovepaw seemed to know who he is she spoke out against taking Tigerheart hostage and Tigerheart looked like he wanted to kill Bramblestar."

*************END CHAPTER ONE*************

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I write it. It took me a full week to write this WITHOUT school I can bet you Chapter 2 will come out 2 weeks from now, but anyway HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is Chapter 2 of my……however long my story will be……and on further notice I will be working on a rated M story Following the Five =D**_

_**Sandy: Sandy here to sadly say the disclaimer, unless Jayfeather?**_

_**Jayfeather: Sandy, I am sorry but I cannot say the Disclaimer! Don't you know I'm forbidden to say it?**_

_**Sandy: FINE! Jeydon?**_

_**Jeydon: No, Baby you need to say this on your own!**_

_**Sandy: Fine DISCLAIMER= I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!!!!! The Erins do I am but a mere 14 –coughAlmost15cough- year old girl who loves the books! Happy you two???**_

_**Jeydon- exceptional, now come here I want you to sit in my lap while the story continues**_

_**Jayfeather- *poofs* you 2 can do whatever; I am going to go be in the story! **_

Darkkit POV

It has been two moons since to capture of Tigerheart, he has had to of been restrained from most of camp due to the fact that he wants to kill Bramblestar. I watch as Bramblestar jumps on the High Ledge.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey please join me hear beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar summons us all from the dens, "It is well known that Hurricanekit, Darkkit, Waterkit, Airkit, and Lightningkit, as well as Goldkit and Blackkit have all reached their Sixth moon. I will hold the ceremony now, all of you step forward, Hurricanekit, from now on you will be Hurricanepaw, and your mentor will be Brackenfur, Brackenfur you did well with Hollyleaf, and all of your other apprentices, I trust you o take care of Huricanepaw. Darkkit, from this moment on you will be known as Darkpaw, your mentor will be Thornclaw, Thornclaw, you have known suffering when Brightheart was first injured and when Shrewpaw was killed I hope you pass on all you know to Darkpaw. Waterkit from now on you are Waterpaw and your mentor will be Mousewhisker. Mousewhisker your mentor was Spiderleg I hope you pass on all you learned from him to Waterpaw. Airkit from now on you will be known as Airpaw and your mentor will be Berrynose. Berrynose I was your mentor I hope you use everything I taught you to help teach this young apprentice. Lightningkit from now on you are Lightningpaw and your mentor is me, I will pass on all I know to you. Goldkit you will be Goldpaw and your mentor will be Brightheart, Brightheart your mentor was our lost friend Whitestorm, all those moons ago I hope you pass on everything he taught you. And finally Blackkit, you will be Blackpaw and your mentor will be Spiderleg. Spiderleg you did a wonderful job with Mousewhisker and I expect you to do the same with Blackpaw."

"Meeting adjourned," Bramblestar jumped down form High Ledge.

The Next day the Apprentices were shown the place and all was peaceful the next two moons except that Blackstar kept reporting Tigerheart missing at both of the Gatherings. It was Hurricanepaw and Darkpaw's first gathering.

"Hurricanepaw, what do you think that Clan is?" I ask my brother, looking at the dark colored cats

"I believe it is ShadowClan," Hurricanepaw said tipping his head to the side and sniffed, "oh yuck, totally ShadowClan."

"really now?" Darkpaw asked narrowing his eyes in interested.

"Mmmhm, why?" Hurricanepaw asked glaring at his younger brother.

"Oh, nothing," Darkpaw had an evil-looking smile.

_**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Who thinks Darkpaw is going to go to ShadowClan? Hmmm….. Whoever gets it right wins a character in the story ;D put your answer and you character with a description. It will be one of Ferncloud's kits! Well, first three get to be Ferncloud's kits ;D now, I need description and warrior name pleasssse! **_

_**Jeydon- mmmmmm baby, End of this chapter? FINALLY**_

_**Jayfeather- You two have ISSUES……………**_

_**Jeydon- shut up, your just jealous**_

_**Jayfeather- I'm a cat!**_

_**Sandy- GUYS!!!! Anyway, See yah next Chapter ;D**_

_**Updated Allegiances**_

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader-**__** Bramblestar**_- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**- Lightningpaw

_**Deputy**_**- Sandstorm-**Pale ginger She-cat with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat**_**- Jayfeather-**Gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

_**Warriors-**_

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice- **Hurricanepaw

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice**-Hollypaw

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice-** Goldpaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

**Apprentice-** Darkpaw

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**- Smallpaw

Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice- **Blackpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom

**Apprentice-** Waterpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

**Apprentice-** Airpaw

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**- Ivypaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

**Apprentice**- Dovepaw

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Brairsnag- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfur- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumbleclaw- very pale gray tom with black stripes

_**Apprentices**_

Dovepaw- Gray she-cat

Ivypaw- white tabby she-cat

Hollypaw- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Smallpaw- small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blackpaw- black she-cat

Goldpaw- golden brown she-cat

Hurricanepaw- Dark gray Tabby tom

Darkpaw- Pitch black tom with blue eyes

Airpaw- light tabby she-cat

Waterpaw- blue-gray she-cat

Lightningpaw- White tom with yellowish lightning bolts on his shoulders

_**Queens**_

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the Horseplace (expecting Thornclaw's kits)

Ferncloud- Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes (expecting Dustpelt's kits)

_**Elders**_

Longtail- Pale tabby tom with Dark black stripes retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader**_- Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

_**Deputy**_- Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

_**Medicine cat**_- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Apprentice**- Flametail (ginger tom)

_**Warriors-**_

Oakfur- small brown tom

**Apprentice**- Ferretpaw (cream-and-gray tom)

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across him back

**Apprentice**- Pinepaw (black she-cat

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice**- Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

_**Queens-**_

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

_**Elders**_-

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

_**Leader**_- Onestar- brown tabby tom

_**Deputy-**_ Ashfoot- gray she-cat

_**Medicine cat**_- Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

_**Warriors-**_

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

**Apprentice**- Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice**- Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice**- Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

_**Elders-**_

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader- Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Reedwhisker- black tom

**Apprentice**-Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice**- Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors-

Rippletail- dark grey tabby tom

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentice**- Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice**- Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

**Apprentice**- Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Bettlewhisker- brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Queens-

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail- Ginger-and-white tom


End file.
